what to do
by probably a reader
Summary: When that stormy night ends. Andy accepted whatever she’ll has to face in life. Was published in the same name but as a long one shot.
1. Storm and sunlight

A/N Yep..this is more than late. Nothing more than busy school. Reviews will be appreciated!

P.S. Please tell me if I made a mistake so I can make it better next fan fiction or Chapter.

I don't own Rookie blue and the song!

—What to do?—

Chapter 1 Storm with sunlight

She doesn't know what to do now. The last thing she wants is lose control from her mind. No one's chest to lay on, no one's hand to stroke her hair, worst, No one's there to pull her out of this nightmare. He blames her. Sam Swarek BLAMES her. The man full of kindness(?) blames her. Or maybe it's her fault. It's her fault to let Gail got abducted and Jerry got stabbed to death.

Andy starts to blame herself. She really wants to sleep and never wake up, maybe she doesn't fit in the job that someone's life depends on her hand.

Welcome to her darkside…

Andy take a deep breath and try to get a sleep. She doesn't know if she worth to be Traci's friend, Does Traci wants her to be at her side when it's all her fault.

That night, she sleeps with a soaked pillow, the apartment she got attacked and freaked out.

She's too hurt to face the world tonight.

[—]

In the next morning, Andy wakes up with an exhausted eye that used to be bright and light hazel eyes. Her hair is a little bit wet. She walks deadly to the bathroom, does her usual routine except one. Call Sam to wake that sleepy guy.

Andy gets to her closet and unluckily there's a tiny mirror. She looks horrible, but like care. Actually she doesn't need to impress someone since she now doesn't have that 'someone'. She looks again, turning off the closet lights. This is worse than a ghost. At least some 5 minutes make up not to scare everyone that looks at her, and not to get any sympathy from ANYONE.

Reaching the skinbase, she applies like usual, Summer(?) in Toronto isn't so hot but the sunshine is burning her face apart.

( I'm in… SE asia over 35c in summer over 30c in rainy season so Canada is probably cold in my opinion)

She takes some powder to make it not so concrete-face. She hesitates to use a color, She doesn't feel like she wants to add any color at her face but, looking at her face in the mirror, no-colored skinbase/sunscreen and no-colored powder, Andy thinks for everyone's eyes' sake, some light brown to make it not to dead. The boys won't really recognize how pale and dead her face is, but the girls, she's not sure.

She has some time before getting to work, looking at her period calendar.

"Shit!" The day of their last sex...Sam and Andy's. Andy's not so sure if he really use the protection..However the pain is when she tries to remember scene by scene..She needs to make sure if he used it.

'_It starts from the door...I remove my sweater..I'm a little bit exhausted. I make my way to his bedroom, Remove my shirt because it's just warm under his blanket. uhh He follows me, and.._

_started to kiss me..'_

Andy's cheeks got hot and her hearts beats like crazy still, it's hurting.

' _we started it when he touched some of my sensitive spots...it's getting hotter and hotter..We can't pull back..I just let him do it with a little tease..'_

'_Crap! He..he didn't..'_

No more guessing..it's his..and hers..if she is..


	2. Baby or no

Chapter 2 Baby or no

8.01 am

She's running late now. She walks out, dropped by at the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test stick. ( I don't know what does that called)

She will need to use the girl's bathroom in the locker room and hide the test from everyone's sight. Not in her bag, she knows how clumsy she is. Probably not in the locker, Gail and Traci likes to spy on her locker and..tell Sam what's in it.

But they broke up..Traci must not be in the mood that will prank her heart-broken friend..with her heart-broken mind. Gail...She's not so positive.

Her best choice which is risky..The trash can. She might have to use many tissue paper and some cans to cover it up. Risky that someone might knocked the can down but lot safer than her bag.

[—-]

The time came. The pregnancy test..it's positive.. Andy McNally and Sam Swarek are having a baby. Andy McNally and Sam Swarek aren't together anymore. Her little baby..will be raise by a single mother named Andrea Grace McNally.

Many questions starts to fill her brain. How will she deal with this alone. How can she cover the pregnant secret from Sam. Most Importantly, if the belly grows bigger and bigger how can she cover this up from everyone. DO NOT SAY I EAT TOO MUCH SO I'M FAT.

She made a choice. Transferring! Andy tries to find somewhere far from Toronto and in the country. There's so many choices to pick. She's choosing to be a detective. Well, she might have a trouble of home-sick so..just transferring division in Toronto would be her choice. 11st division? 32nd division? or 44th division?

Okay..44th division is a quiet place..As she can remember some of her friends in academy are there. She can lay low and not being deadly quiet in there. No longer for waiting, she hates to ruin her future but she prioritize others' future more than her own. Sam's reputation shall not be ruin because of his stupid rookie girlfriend.

It's totally hurting to enter Frank's office and place the transferring paper on his desk. She's running away for everyone's sake. Traci doesn't deserve a friend who causes her boyfriend dead. Sam doesn't deserve to know the truth about his accident baby. Gail doesn't deserve to look at her friend who could protect her in time. Her friends in there doesn't deserve to look at her face.

As she leaves the office room, she runs to the bathroom. crying with pain.

"Welcome to Andy's darkside" She says to self.

_Four years past by_…..

Young little McNally is sitting on her stroller looking at the scene of busy cars on road.

Candace Elizabeth McNally.

This is Andy's child's name. She chooses Candace because it's her undercover name. Elizabeth for her first best friend. And McNally, Andy's last name. She won't dare to use Sam's last name on her baby, he should keep it for his not-secretly baby.

She's back around 15th division neighbour because she lost for Candy's cute dimples.

Candy have everything just like her mother, Attractive nose, hazel eyes, fair light tan-olive skin, light brown hair and pink healthy cute lips that you can melt when she smiles. Sam's part's really rare but so cute, HIS DIMPLES. Mixing together makes Candy's smile looks sweet and attractive.

Missing the scent of this town, Andy walks calmly when she sees her child enjoying the streets and people. Many girls and boys are smiling at her, joyfully Candy smiles back with her mom's sweet smile.


	3. Yeah,I know

Chapter 3 Yeah, I know.

"Oh jesus! Sammy! look at that baby girl! Ahh her smile is just so...amazing!" Marlo, Sam's new partner slash girlfriend slash hooker. Sam glanced at Marlo's way and pull over for her, he take a look at the girl that is smiling at Marlo, feeling familiar with that face and smile. Especially the mother.

" Hi, little baby!" Marlo says cheerfully, friendly with the girl. The little girl's mom smiles gently like a parent would do, but the smile looks to familiar. Polite, Sweet, Cute , what did they do to have that amazing smile. The husband will be so so lucky.

Sam is a detective now which his eyes are sharper, there's no ring on the mother's finger.

'_What the hell are you thinking..She might've just forgot to wear or anything..YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SAMMY'_

"What's your name sweetie pie?" Marlo asks.

"Tell the officer your name, Sweet Candy" The mother tells the daughter. She taught her kid well, Can smile but don't talk with stranger.

"Candy" The girl says after her mother confirms that it's okay to talk to officers.

"That's a sweet name! Where does it come from?" Curiosity visits Marlo.

"Candace" Well, this name pulled every attention from Sam. Candace!

"Uhm Marlo! We better get going. Frank will scream at us if we are stopping for too long." Sam yelled.

Andy shakes a little. Sam? Is that him...good thing that she cutted her hair in shoulder length before she came. She's not scared but..

"Okay..fine..Bye Candy!"

[—]

_few minutes later_

They got a call from the radio, A girl was kidnapped only witness is the daughter. They just passed by.

"Please tell me it's not the Mother of Candy" Marlo says.

"We don't know"

aaaaa

"Hey! Oh God!" Marlo runs into the baby.

"Shh..Candy you're okay, you're okay" She said after seeing The girl's face. Like she wants to cry but she doesn't want anyone to see. Familiar with Andy..

Sam stops his thoughts. "What's your name, Full one" He asks in procedure.

"Candy...Candace Elizabeth McNally Mommy's name is Andy McNally, Do you need her full name?" Candy says with tearful eyes. rising her face to see Sam's face.

Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her lips...It's all McNally thing. He can't stop thinking about it.

"That will be useful honey" Marlo says rocking the baby.

" No...We all already knew the name..Let's go back to the division and find Andy."

" We all know that the Girl's name is Officer McNally, our officer who transferred to 44th division. Her daughter is freaked out because she has only her mother." Frank says, totally desperate but tried not to show it.

"Why is McNally pregnant…?" Traci talks, Why on earth will her best friend leaves without a goodbye and pregnant.

" I don't know..More than that, Whose baby is..?" Gail's question make Sam shakes. He hope that it's not someone else..He hasn't apologize about that night, He regretted it ever since. Four years without her is making him crazy but he doesn't know how to face her.

"I'm asking the kid, Nash?" Sam can't wait anymore, If this kid knows who is the father, We may question him but if this kid doesn't means that He need to run the DNA test.

"You ask? Or I ask?" Traci turns around, She really wants to know what is on him. But deeply she knows it's because Andy's kid. He still have feelings for her, knowing that she already have a kid makes him hopeless.

"Whatever you want"

"So you ask"

"Okay, fine"


	4. Do we got her?

Chapter 4 Do we got her?

They entered the office room, Candy's sitting on Traci's chair. She didn't touch anything, try to open the computer or even rearranging the files. She's way too neat…

"Hi Candy.." Traci starts first, "Hi.." Her voice's so sad and really McNally thing.

"We don't want to rush, we know you are hurting..But we need to locate your dad, Candy" Sam asks. He really adore this Candy Candace.

Candy sits still, stares at the clean table in front of her eyes. "Your desk is so clean" She says.

Traci and Sam looks at each other, "How is your mom's desk? I heard she is an officer in 44th division"

"No…, She's a detective. Mommy's desk sometimes messy and sometimes clean. She doesn't care if it's messy or not when it's come to her, everything is in her order so Mommy don't allow me to touch things on her desk"

"How about your daddy? How is he like? Where is he honey?" Traci tries again. It works.

"Mommy says that Daddy is busy. He doesn't have time to come home" Candy says, her eyes goes down. "Mommy says that if Daddy is home I will see his face, She wants to surprise me."

"Birth date please, Sweet Candy" Sam uses a nickname to call her. Luckily, she acts more comfortable with him after that 'Sweet Candy'

"Fourteenth November..four years ago" Candy looks at his eyes, Making Sam adores her more.

Why does girls with name McNally are always so..cute.

Wait..fourteenth? "Traci, you good at math?"

"Yeah Why?" "What does 11-9=" "two..? why?"

Traci still confused. That face on Sam's make things clearer. 14th February, their last valentine.

"Am I gonna see Mommy again?" Candy asks innocently like every four years old girl will ask.

Hopefully, Gracefully. They don't want to give her false hope, but they can't say no to that adorable smile.

"Your mommy is a tough guy, She really really loves you. Which means she will make her way to get back to you" Sam sits down on floor, eye to eye with this baby girl. He really see Andy when he looks in her eyes.

"GUYS WE GOT A TIP" Oliver shouts from the room, after hanging up with the phone.

"Andy's previous case gone wrong, the man she put behind bars escaped." Oliver tells, his face says 'more bad news'

"Jacob Drakes, 43, Rapist. life sentence for kidnapping and raping 5 women and tried to abduct an officer." Traci reads his file, doesn't feel nice.

"He's a psycho, after seeing the news, he called us where he is and where Andy is."

"There's no guarantee that she will come back without or with injuries…" Sam thinks out loud, He gonna bring her back, apologize, ask and understand.

"19/54…. over here" Traci points at the map of Toronto"

"Let's get her before anything gets worst"

[—]

This is not happening...right?

This man is in prison! She's so sure about that. Why is he here. Why is she here, wrist tied up over head with ropes, hanging with the ceiling.

" Hey, detective. surprised to see you here." Jacob says.

I'm not gonna talk...for real.

"Such a cutie daughter you have"

Okay, I'll talk.

"What do you want?"

"Whose kid is that? Sam Swarek, Your ex?"

Jesus how did he know.

I send him a confusion eye look, still how did he know.

"As you know, This is a revenge which I may need some important information" Jacob smiles creepily, I can't read his mind…

This dude is a PSYCHO. That's all Andy knows.

"Hang tight, I will be back."

_It feels like years in this creepy box, Will someone find me?_

"POLICE!" A familiar voice louds, totally warms her heart. Someone found her, Her friend at fifteenth found her. The friend she ran away four years ago found her.

"McNally!?" Traci's voice, Sam's, Gail's, Nick's...they're full of worries, panicked and strong.

Everything went black after Andy knows someone's behind her back.

Injected and leaves.

[—]


	5. You me and her

Chapter 5 You me and her

They're at the hospital, Andy was rescued, Candy is now a little shaking.

"Family of Miss McNally?" The doctor came, All of 15th and 44th are full hospital. They all stand with hope, Andy is their family.

"She is fine, a little dehydrated and stress, She would be fine. She was injected with some sleeping pills and some cuts from bushes."

"Visiting?" Sam asks before the doc leaves.

"Yeah, 836 eighth floor, room 36. But don't go in there all this piece, The room is somehow small."

"Thanks doc," Traci runs to the elevator first, No matter what she has to be in the first group to visit Andy.

Candy runs after Traci, followed by Sam. The others are still discussing order of visiting. 15th is huge and 44th is smaller.

_room 836_

She's there, on bed, drinking a glass of water. Safe.

"Mommy!" Candy runs into the room, she's so happy to see her mommy again. Who won't?

"Hey, sweet Candy." She says softly, Andy used to use this voice tone with Sam or any downed friend, now she has a little baby to use to.

Sam can't feel bad seeing Andy and Candy being happy, No matter who's the baby's dad.

He wants to trust his gut that it's his due to the calculation but, He's not so sure.

"Are you okay…?" Candy says terrifiedly.

"I'm more than great now, baby girl."

Traci and Sam enter the room, Traci brings Candy to get a snack and some hot chocolate, it's freezing outside.

Sam can't let another minute go without..

"Andy..look, I'm..sorry"

[—]

Gail and Nick are in the cafeteriá of the hospital, it's meal time and they haven't eaten since 48 hours ago, or since Andy went missing.

"How much do you think she's Swarek's" Gail asks, she actually in shock but excited to be an auntie. Her boyfriend shakes his head.

"If she is I'll give you ten bucks but if not you give me ten bucks." Nick says, enjoying his chicken nuggets.

"Ahhhh, What makes you think that?"

"That's not McNally's type, she would have told him, you or at least Nash. She won't just transferred without a goodbye if there's someone waiting at that side.

"Okay, you give me twenty bucks if I'm right."

"Hey! That's not fair babe"

"suck it up Army Man"

They laughed together, the price is 30 bucks.

[—]


	6. Make up

Chapter 6 Make-up

"Andy...look..I'm…..sorry"

Sam said that, She can't believe, Is it about their broke up or about something else..

_Don't think that McNally! He just sorry for something else!_

"I'm sorry that we broke up.. I regretted that a lot, I still love you, I don't know if you still love me or not. I just want to say I love you isn't a joke from me I really loved you and still do" Sam says in one go with his blushing, teen's first love confession face.

It takes a while before Andy process every word that he just said. After every word sinks to her brain, her heart starts beating like crazy so as her her cheeks and face that just gone red.

She doesn't know what to do, than cover that red face up.

In one moment, Andy realized her head is sinking into his chest, deeply.

Every sentence sinks in and he keep says 'I love you' gently and brushes her hair, her face sinks deeper and deeper when it reaches an end her hands on his back clenches with his shirt.

She's acting like a shy girl hearing I love you from her first crush.

That reaction makes Sam's heart float. Andy is blushing because of him. She still have feeling for him. Her face's heat warms his heart.

"Stop that…." She says in a giggle. A couple more ' I love you' will make her explode for sure.

Sam smiles widely. Kissing her forehead.

It takes Andy four minutes to get her mind together in one piece.

"I love you too Sam." She says quietly, before blushing again. This time he's making her explode.

He presses his lips against her slowly, he really miss every type of kiss from her.

"hhmmm...Sammm….." Andy moans, He doesn't feel any defense from her. This time he thinks her moan is super sexy...he misses her too much right now. He can't do this right here right now, her baby is just few hundreds meter away.

His tongue make its way inside her mouth, he's losing control of his own feeling.

She was stiff and surprised in the first time then she just let him inside her mouth, enjoying his teases.

A bit hotter after their tongue is curl together. They release the kiss with a gasp.

"It might be a bad time but...Is Candy mine?" Sam catch his breath before Andy.

"Yes,...She's..uh...yours" No secrets, No lie. He caresses her cheeks with a happy mood. He is a father, he has a baby with Andy.

"I have something to confess, babe" Sam says, confess? His eyes are still bright, confess sometimes bad…

"That romantic Valentine day..I didn't use the protection on purpose…"

"huh…?"

"I hoped that somehow it's your medium or high maybe low pregnancy chance. Things are so good that time so...I wanna create a family with you, Andy. Then my stupid word just made things worst.."

"You should've told me that it's a purpose and I won't get panicked after realizing that day is that day."

"aaa...Sorry sweetheart."

"Well this busy daddy will have to introduce himself to his Candy"

"hahaah"

"How did you ever use that reason?"

"Well..I hope that it will be today so.."

"Oh babe, You made the right choice, this busy daddy is now available"

"How did she got the name Candace Elizabeth?"

Asking in humor, He really wants to know.

"Well…, name Candace is from our first time..You once said that if you have a baby girl you will name her Elizabeth."

"You really missed me don't cha?" He smiles more wide. She's going to explode now!

"Yess, I miss ya"

"Mommy?" Candy enters the room with Traci and Leo behind her back.

"Sweet Candy, I want you to meet someone" Andy says softly.

"Hi, I'm Sam, your busy father." He bends himself to sit eye to eye with his daughter.

Traci smiles and brings Leo back home.

"Hi Daddy!" Candy's voice is full of excitement.

The separated family is now in one piece, like a jigsaw, You won't know who will match you. You only knows that if you feel like this is the guy, don't let him go.


	7. Telling the station

Special #1 : Telling the station.

"Sam, Let's play the game called 'how to tell the station'"

"Okay, We walk in there, Everyone will be thrilled to see their best friend back. I will announce that Candy's My girl."

"alright? But you do remember that I'm gonna fill in detective with you so I'll remain my last name in this career."

If not there'll be two Detective Swarek from 15th

"Okay,...but Candy uses mine. Okay?"

"Rock yourself up"

"Wait Sam. And about Marlo…" Andy asks unconfidently.

" We..didn't serious about the relationship, I still love you, She got a dude at Intelligence."

"Okay..Great"

"Night Sweetheart"

"Night Sam"

They exchange a deep kiss and cuddle up to warm the winter night.

_First thing at the station in the morning._

"Look Who's back!" Oliver shouts happily.

"Woooo….! Our really own McNally!"

"Hey guys, We have some announcement to announce." Sam spreads the news, uses his right arm to pull her waist closer to him.

"We? I think it's only you who'll announce"

"I don't care sweetheart. We will announce together"

"You go shout I'll wait"

"So...Candace Elizabeth Swarek or You know in this past few weeks as Candy McNally is My BABY DAUGHTER WITH MY LOVE, Andy!"

"Wooooooo"

At the another side, Gail and Nick are standing together.

"C'mon, Army man. Twenty bucks"

Nick gives Gail his twenty dollars for losing the bet.

"Told ya"

"But you didn't tell me this"

Nick pinned his girlfriend against the wall and kisses.

[—]


	8. Can’t take my eyes off of you

Special #2 : Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

A/N : Play Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Emilie Mover, but..read fast.

'_...You're just too good to be true…'_

Emilie Mover's cover song starts to play on Sam's home radio. It's Valentine's day and Candy is sleeping over with her friend from daycare.

'_...I can't take my eyes off you…'_

It's a Romantic song which feels soft. Too soft for a romantic bathing.

'_...You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much…'_

'_...As long as love has arrived…'_

Sam's body leans closer and closer to Andy. He really wants to say how much he loves her forever.

'_...And I thank God I'm alive…'_

'_...You're just too good to be true Can't take my eyes off you_..'

He caresses her back and shoulders, causing some tickles for Andy.

"Saamm...if you wanna feel relax with this bath, you have to enjoy the song…"

"Babe, I'm enjoying the song"

Andy smiles in blush, a tough girl just became a shy girl.

'... _Pardon the way that I stare There's nothing else to compare…'_

'_..The sight of you leaves me weak There are no words left to speak…'_

'_...But if you feel like I feel Please let me know that is real..'_

'_...You're just too good to be true I can't take my eyes off you…'_

"I love ya Andy" Sam says, hugging her from the back.

"Love ya too Sam." Andy says, touching his arms around her stomach.

[—]


	9. Oh?

two months later….

Sam sits in his office rolling his seat around the room, it's 9.21, Candy's sleeping time. He and Andy still in the station, wrapping up this goddamn case that they work together. Traci was off rotation and babysit Leo and Candy, well, Leo is now a pre-teen who had to protect Candy.

He stands up and walks to his next door to see Andy.

"Hey beautiful" He greets, smiling.

"Hah….hey" She pops her head up from the large, brown files.

"when can we get home? I wanna see our daughter already. It's 22 hours and 9 uminutes since I've seen her."

"Help me with these paper will help us race home sooner" She points at the several more manila files on her table with her ballpoint pen.

"Will do, ma'am"

10.56pm At home.

Andy's POV

"I'll just lay down on the couch and spend my night right here and don't you dare bother me" I threaten him jokingly and throw myself on the couch in front of his bed, I moved in with Sam and turned a guest room to a temporary kid room.

"C'mon McNally, I'll carry you to the actual bed." He slips his arms under me to carry.

"Whatever, I'm too exhausted"

Then my phone buzzed when he just sit me at the end of the bed.

"Read that for me, pleasee" I asked him, ready to rip my clothes and go straight to sleep.

"Kay, here we go. Ands, I dunno what you're mad at me but return my calls, K.? Luv you. From..Joey"

"What the hell!? McNally, what is this?" He left my side, standing.

"Joey? I...I can explain…" Okay, Shit.

"explain what? You told me you love me, you wait for me, you wait 'til us can be family. What is this?!" ..even though he's upset..he's still looking perfect...

"it's...from my Brother.." I told quietly...I've screwed up ...big time. I avoided his eyes and lay down fully on top of the bed.

"What???" His mood changed, when did he become so...moody?

"I….uhh.. I've met him while I'm at 44th, they were responding to a hostage call in a drug store. Turned out he is my step-bro and his dad, Mom uh..was killed"

"I'm..sorry..Andy sorry..I just..."

"S'ok..we pretty much hurt each other it's ok to doubt that" I mumbled.

"Are you okay? I mean..about your mother" He asked caringly. God...he's moody today, this morning once.

"Yeah, at least she died protecting her son, not from some disease. Good to know she has...had some good" I looked at him, he sit down and locked his eyes in mine.

"I shouldn't jump to conclusions, sorry." He stroke my hair gently as I hold his other hand.

"I'm going to drag myself to check Candy if she's sleeping okay. Can you check the house we bought if it's still good?"

"k sweetheart, I'm pretty sure it's not ruined by some teenage boys vandalise the house."

"Oh haha, so funny"


End file.
